2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
A Knight's Tale: Hamish
CRASH. His hammer cracked the ground in front of him. Fire spewed forth from the metal grates on the side of the weapon as the hammer sunk into the ground where Harvey once stood.The green haired, grinning man was fast despite his crippled legs. He received a nasty slash across the back of them earlier. Despite this he still managed to evade Hamish’s attacks with ease. His odd form of magic - of which Hamish had never seen before allowed him to teleport around without much strain on himself. It’s as if the magic didn’t tire him at all. Hamish noticed that this was beginning to work to his own disadvantage as he began to tire. Harvey noticed too. ShrIIING. Harvey’s butterfly knife clashed with the handle of Hamish’s hammer. The small, yet lethal weapon slid away swiftly. His opponent allowed the blade to dance in his hand like a deck of cards in a shuffler’s. Squelch. The one hit home, he felt a horrible stinging sensation as the knife sunk into his side. However he continued to fight on, swinging the hammer around him in a circle to force Harvey back. This gave him the time to allow his wound to heal naturally. The aura he had cast around himself earlier was sure coming in handy now. The huge, mechanical hammer continued to whirl around him. The muscles in his chest, shoulders and arms all contracted in unison to pull the thing around before using that great momentum to leap forward and smash it down onto Harvey. Only it hit the ground again. He cursed to himself now. Finding this man Harvey rather annoying. He pressed a button on the side of his hammer, causing it to growl like a motorcycle engine as fire burst out from the sides of the head. He tore the thing from the ground before lifting it up into the air. Despite what he thought to be quick movements; Harvey managed to get in even quicker and further tore up his lower abdomen with quick, accurate strikes. He then instantly teleported out again as Hamish’s hammer missed once more. Yet unlike before, Harvey wasn’t in front of him anymore. Where was he? ”Missed me?” The cheeky voice came from behind him. He could almost feel the knife aimed at his back. His eyes widened, that wouldn’t be a comfortable blow. His light wouldn’t be able to repair a wound that great. Yet no blade sunk deep into his spine, no blade rendered him useless and paralysed. Finding it peculiar; Hamish went to peer over his shoulder to see exactly what was going on. He found Harvey standing there looking back at the entrance to the park. There stood a sight that would scare even the most trained of warriors. Not only was it one of the hunters who fought along Shirodan Vex. It was Leonhard Saijo. He was angry, he was mad… And the green, raging torrent of glorious fel fire was all the more proof to that as it burnt the poor girl in the middle of it to a crisp. Despite the sight Hamish takes this opportunity and contracts the muscles all over his body to turn it around and swing the hammer straight into Harvey’s side as it roared like an engine. CRUNCH. Crack. Split. The weapon managed to find it’s target and he was sent flying into a nearby tree. Unlike his opponent, one blow from his hammer was more than enough to render most adversaries unconscious, or worse. Dead. Unfortunately Harvey was neither - not to say he wasn't wounded. He most defintiely was. The man slowly managed to get up before using that odd magic of his again to send a dark, black, magical chain flying towards a nearby building. The chain crashed into the side of the building and anchored itself deep before it began to retract into Harvey’s palm, thus pulling him up and away with it. ”Fuck!” Hamish shouts aloud in anger as his opponent managed to escape wounded. He growls to himself and goes to give chase, yet turns around and looks over to the Prince. The reason he had come in the first place. He sighs in frustration and heads over to him, healing his wounds while doing so. *Fifteen minutes later Hamish shook his head to himself as he walked through the streets of London with purpose. His hammer - which had now shrunk into a smaller mace hung idly at his belt. “Harvey Hazama huh?” He responds to Lucius on the phone. His superior. “I see, so he was an inside man for someone else they reckon?” He grumbles to himself, his face showing he was intrigued by the idea “So, why are these kids the ones tracking this man down and not the roy- It’s their job?!” He blurts out, almost too loud - he received some odd looks for that yet didn’t take note of any “I understand it’s their job, but don’t you believe we should step in? That perhaps we should intervene at some point as… They are only secondary school kids, sure they go to Highlander Academy but...” He sighs as Lucius begins to talk and listens “Intervene when and if it is necessary? C’mon?! You don’t believe that they won’t require our he- Yes… Yes I understand sir. Thank you.” He says before, waiting a moment before lowering the phone from his ear, neatly pocketing it in his trousers and continuing on his walk back to the palace barracks. That’s when he heard it, that deafening crash accompanied by a ground trembling shake. He naturally reached for his hammer and lifts it above his head to protect himself from any falling rubble as best he could. He simply stood still for now, using a lampost for support. “What the-…” He peers around at those nearby him “Is everyone okay?” He calls out to him, most if not all gave him a nod ”Okay, just remain calm! I’m a royal Knight! We’ll get the situation under control!” He announced before breaking off into a sprint around the corner to get a look at what was going on. His eyes widened, he was breathless as he looked up at the huge beast in awe and terror. Yet he knew what had to be done. He gulped, sending the feeling of fear down with it before pressing on and back to the barracks ”Omen? Yes, it’s me.” He says, speaking into his earpiece now ”Assemble the team… We have a problem.”